


Young Adult Ladies

by belivaird_st



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: An idea of celebrating Maritza’s birthday outside of prison bars with the other Spanish inmates.





	Young Adult Ladies

The man standing behind the corner store counter wearing a name tag that says, Alvarez, pinned to the top right corner of his royal blue shirt, keeps looking down at Maritza’s driver’s license with such a questionable stare, making both Gonzales and Ramos lose their patience and sigh heavily.

“Are you gonna let us purchase our booze, or not?” Flaca demands. “We haven’t got all day.”

“I know that’s probably not the best picture of me, but the lady at the DMV refused to let me retake another photo and was being such a total bitch about it, for like, no good reason,” Maritza rambles on.

“It’s a nice picture,” Alvarez speaks in a low, boring tone of voice. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Flaca snaps. “She’s clearly of age!”

“My birthday’s today,” Maritza sweetly beams.

“Happy birthday,” Alvarez recites, finally passing the driver’s license back over to Ramos. He begins to finish ringing out the bottles of liquor at the register before placing them all inside two large, brown paper bags.

The girls silently judge the white male individual with a Spanish name tag. They have a hard time believing there’s any Spanish roots in his blood. He looks so plain, so white as can be.

“Wait—is that for real your first name, or your last name?” Flaca’s the first one to ask.

“My last,” he says slowly.

“Just like the movie, Mean Girls, when they all find out Lindsay Lohan’s character is born in Africa, but she’s like, all white,” Maritza points out. 

“Yeah! You’re totally right!” Flaca exclaims with full excitement.

Alvarez makes a face while pushing the bags towards them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls arrive back at their three-bedroom apartment with their five friends waiting, smoking around with bags of cheese puffs and tortilla chips, salsa, and guacamole.

“‘Bout time you bitches showed up,” Aleida snarls, letting them through the door while reaching over to grab one of the bags and makes her way with the alcohol in the kitchen.

“Didn’t know we had a time limit,” Flaca snorts, stepping further inside with Maritza struggling with the second bag. It’s heavy for her arms to carry and the cardboard is smudging her makeup. 

Blanca comes over to retrieve the bag from her.

“Am I sweating my makeup?” Maritza waves her fingers frantically in her face.

“Ah, a little?”’

Daya and Maria are in the middle of playing cards on the black glass coffee table as they watch the birthday girl hurry off to the bathroom to reapply her face. 

In the kitchen, Flaca greets Gloria, who’s pulling the pink frosted cake from the fridge to set it on the counter with Aleida eagerly taking all the liquor bottles out from the bags. Blanca picks up a blue liquid one and quietly reads the content. 

“Where’s the music at?” Flaca questions. 

“You tell us—it’s your house!” Gloria says, accusingly.

“Yeah. We don’t go messing through your shit,” Aleida adds. “It’s called, respect.”

Flaca eyerolls both her and Gloria’s old fashion ways before leaving the room to go grab her phone and turn on the Bluetooth speaker.


End file.
